From Dusk Until Dawn
by Nerizu
Summary: Lili makes Len and Ryoutaro stuck to each other's bodies. Now they must spend their time together to fight, snap, and know each other more, including their feelings to Kahoko. Last but not least, to find the truth about Hate, Friendship, Love, and Life.


Another crazy ideas of mine. I was holding hands with my friend, when suddenly this idea went to my mind and _ZAP_! Here it is!! LoL!

Oh maybe this is the last new story I made before I update my other stories. Don't worry, I've written the chapters down, and only waiting for the beta reading process, so please keep patience, okay? ^0^

**Disclaimer:** La Corda d'Oro's still not mine.

Thanks a lot to **luvinkiri** for beta reading this story ^^

Thanks also to **ThinE** who gave her time to make this story better. She's a great friend to discuss everything I need XD

Now enjoy the first chapter!

**NOTE: This story happens a week after the selection camp (read manga chapter 48-49)**

* * *

**FROM DUSK UNTIL DAWN**

**The Sparkling Dusts**

Another morning in Seisou Academy had come. The morning breeze blissfully tousled the curly, blonde little fairy's hair. It was a very bright and calming morning, decorated by the amazing sounds of nature, the tiny melodious voices of the birds. The clouds were curving into different deliciously shaped fruits and cakes, slowly faded into slightly transparent fogs, pushed by the wind.

"Another peaceful morning, aahh...," Lily sighed peacefully, folding his arms behind his head, laying on a tree's branch. He enjoyed every day at Seisou, especially on bright beautiful days like today, listening to the faithful music from the students he would soon hear.

The tingle caused by the breeze, overcame him as his eyelids started to close placidly. His minor lips were drawing a glowing smile, as freshly colors of happiness radiated from his face.

But his enjoyable morning was soon to be distracted.

"Gosh I'm late again, waaa!" A voice howled, followed by a loud thud.

Lili snapped his eyes open, sensing a very familiar voice under the tree.

"Hino Kahoko!" Lili yelped to the stumbled Kahoko on the ground. He flew around her head , causing Kahoko to feel dizzy.

"Lili stop it, you're making me dizzy!" Kahoko whimpered, trying to stand up from her position. She patted her skirt and rubbed her knees.

"Are you alright? Why are you here, Hino Kahoko, it's not the general education department," Lili stopped flying and landed on Kahoko's shoulder.

"I have a morning practice with Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai, Fuyuumi-chan, and Shimizu-kun. We're going to perform in the next culture festival," Kahoko grinned as she took her scattered bag and violin case.

"Really!!!??" Lili yelled happily, swinging around his wand and flying until he stopped right in front of Kahoko's face. "Wait, we lack two persons here?"

Kahoko nodded, combing her crimson hair with her hand. "Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun will do a duet. That's a special request, because the German instructor from the selection camp last week loved their duet."

"They will do a duet? I want to hear their duet!" Lili bounced in the air, clapping his hands around, extremely enjoyed at the revelation.

"I think they have practice in the practice room. Lili, I have to go now! Later, okay?" Kahoko smiled and started to run abruptly, rushing her way to her ensemble practice.

Lili followed Kahoko with his naughty, tingling eyes, before he flew around and made his way to the practice room. He was eager to hear the duet between Tsukimori Len, the infamous violin prodigy, who won every single concourse he participated in, and Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, the nature-skilled pianist who also captured his interest.

In front of the open window of the practice room, Lili landed and swung his body to follow the music. He closed his eyes in delight, totally sucked into the glory of the music, when suddenly one of the lads interrupted.

"Too fast."

The other lad slammed the piano keys with malicious aura, letting the horrible sounds dropped by to Lili's ears.

"What was that?" Lili blinked and rubbed his poor ears.

"Stop complaining!" blasted the pianist.

"Stop talking and do your things."

"I can't do my things if _you _always interrupt our practice again and again!"

"You're wasting our time, _my _time. Start correcting your mistakes, it will make you look smarter."

"What did you mean by that? Stop acting like such a perfectionist and start respecting the others!"

"There's no need to perform if we can't show the best performance."

Two voices were arguing with annoying tones, making the poor Lili, who was supposed to enjoy his beautiful day with beautiful music, successfully hampered and dejected.

"What are they doing, arguing and ruining the beauty of music?!" Lili sulked and briefly flew into the room.

Tsuchiura Ryoutaro and Tsukimori Len were countering at each other's snaps. Their eyes filled with daggers, and lips were ready to screw their opponent, just like plain-sharp knives would do. The one with the dark green coloured hair patched on his head now had stood, backing the upright piano, with hands folded on his chest. And the other one with the frown yet stoic face and neatly arranged uniform was standing indifferently, hands holding his violin and bow.

"This is madness! Why should we play a duet now," Ryoutaro shook his head nonchalantly, right hand covering his forehead.

"If you're stupid enough to ask the question again even though Kira-richijou had explained it to you, well that's because the foreign instructor from the selection camp loves our duet," Len answered promptly.

"I'm not that stupid!" Ryoutaro exclaimed, feeling really, really annoyed to the ice block's term. "And back then in the selection camp you didn't carp at everything like today!"

"I never said that I was satisfied back then. After all you weren't the chosen student," Len sighed, shaking his head in mocking gesture. "Besides, you're really stupid. How could I complain in the middle of the performance?"

Ryoutaro gritted his teeth. In a quick motion he'd already pushed Len to the wall, pressing his own body to his.

Lili gasped at the scene.

"So, they're lovers in disguise...!" Lili agonized, overjoyed at the sight. He flew happily, spinning around the room, swinging his wand to nothing but the air.

But then his joyful mode was hampered by the loud volume of a man's voice.

"So you think that me and Hino are lower than you?!"

Lili halted, now his jaw was dropping to the floor.

Len sighed, closing his eyes in truant, not enough desire to look back at the emotional, brainless pianist.

"I never said that, but our level is _different_."

"You... You don't know! How Hino has been trying her hardest, but you harassed her skills!" Ryoutaro hissed in a deep anger, hands clutching to Len's collar tightly, as if he wanted to lift Len's body and bump him to the floor.

"Oh, no! This is bad!" Lili screamed, flying closer to the two lads on the wall. He knew from the very beginning that the two second grade students were never getting along, but he never expected them to be _this _bad. Well, he even thought that they were lovers earlier.

But still, forgetting about the stupid lovers in disguise thing, the two most talented musicians in his dear school was fighting. And if they got hurt, it will be a lot of trouble. Lili needed to do something about that. And besides, he hated the fact that the two of them were acting like cats and dogs.

"Answer me, Tsukimori! I thought you've been a better person since you wanted to teach Hino!" Ryoutaro lost his temper, raising his right hand to the air, getting ready to give the stoic face a deservedly punch on the face.

And without waiting any longer, Lili swung his wand, followed by the sparkling, glowing dim-light, covering the two lads' bodies.

"What..?" Ryoutaro blinked as he froze his hand right in front of Len's face.

Len, who was closing his eyes all the time, felt that heat was roaming up his entire body. He opened his eyes rapidly and found that everything was sparkling, like there was magic pixie dust in the Peter Pan story.

And in a minute, everything disappeared.

"What was that...?" Ryoutaro let go of Len's collar and walked around the room to find something that could lead him to identify the sparkling dust.

Len fixed his shirt and didn't bother to follow Ryoutaro. He only studied every corner of the room with his eyes, because walking around looked stupid. And he wasn't stupid.

They kept silent, starting to doubt their own vision, until suddenly a tiny voice echoed in their ears.

"From dusk until dawn, the two of you will be stuck to each other, together, forever."

And they were stunned.

They shot their faces to each other, mouth open in awe, and eyes drifting to each other's.

"_What?!"_

And so that was the first time in their life, saying a word synchronized.

* * *

Tsukimori Len was having a headache. He couldn't drive out the voice in his ears. No, not in his ears, it was in his mind. He even didn't bother about classes, not that he needed them anyway, he was a genius already. No, he didn't bluff himself, but that was the truth.

"So, what do you think, Tsukimori-Kun?"

The shooting voice jolted him back to reality.

"Hn?" He raised his gaze from the floor and faced to the red-haired lady in her general education's uniform.

"You didn't listen to my playing?" Kahoko grimed. She placed her violin and bow on the table and sat beside Len.

"Ah... Sorry about that," Len stood up and massaged his temples. He sighed and shook his head to calm his mind.

"Tsukimori-kun, anything wrong?" Kahoko asked in anxiety, noticing something was wrong with Len's attitude all day. Well, have you ever imagined, the Tsukimori Len, whose life was always about music, now didn't even hear the music that she played right in front of him? Except for when he had trouble with his ears, that was absolutely impossible.

"Well, Hino, do you believe in..."

Len was about to blurt his worries, facing the sweet lass in front of him, when finally he could press his lips from talking too far.

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

Kahoko flickered, "Are you sure nothing has happened, Tsukimori-kun?"

Len stayed silent. He didn't hear Kahoko's question, as the mysterious statement was flashing back to his mind.

"_From dusk until dawn, the two of you will be stuck __to__ each other, together, forever."_

Honestly, who had played a prank on him? Actually, it was supposed to be '_on them' _since the foolish pianist was greatly fooled too.

And what were those sparkling dusts?

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko shouted, stood up in a flash and kneaded her fists besides her skirt.

"Yes?" Len shot his face to her, vacant expression was plastered, totally lost in his mind.

Kahoko sighed. There was something really wrong with him. That was for sure. "It's getting dark. Should we go home?"

Len couldn't give her an answer since he was hardly telling his own situation, his surrounding, and his mind.

"Tsukimori-kun, come on," Kahoko smiled. She fixed her violin, grabbing the case, and with her other hand, gesturing herself to him. "If you have problems, you can tell me anytime."

Len stared at her. A little bit amazed by her smile, a little more by her words, and a little more by her tempting smooth voice.

"...Thank you."

He sighed and walked to the table where he'd put his violin before.

Perhaps he should tell her?

Len mused with a frown, his hands expertly fixed all of his belonging, and in a steady pace, he walked out of the practice room door, followed by Kahoko.

No, he shouldn't.

He shook his head, still deep in his musing.

She would think that he was crazy.

Or perhaps he should say that Ryoutaro was the one who had told him about '_that' _thing? So if she didn't believe his story, then she would think that the crazy one was Ryoutaro. _Not him._

"Tsukimori-kun, are you alright?" Kahoko's voice sounded worried.

"Yes, why?" Len's mind trailed back to life. He turned his face to Kahoko, who was walking behind him.

"Your legs... Don't you feel hurt?" Kahoko pointed to his legs, sweat dropping.

"My legs?"

Len suddenly felt his legs were pulled to the other side. He quickly lowered his head to see what was wrong with his legs. And he was furiously shocked, seeing his legs try to move on its own, struggling to walk to the opposite direction he wanted to go.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

Len's body now was going along with his legs, because it was impossible for a human to be twisted a hundred and eighty degrees.

_What's this? What's happening to me?!_

Len screamed mentally as his body now started to run on itself, leaving Kahoko who was yelling to him. He tried to grab something to stop his running, but there were only walls and walls in the hallway, he couldn't grab anything to help him stop.

His body was now already running outside the music building and strangely, darted down the yard, towards the soccer field.

_What?! No! Soccer field? Why?_

The uncanny statement in the morning came across his mind.

"_From dusk until dawn..."_

He raised up his head to the sky and gulped.

It was dusk.

"_...the two of you will be stuck t__o__ each other,..."_

He gulped two times, eyes widened in fear.

"_... together, forever."_

Now his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest.

"This is going to be a nightmare for me...," he hopelessly commented, as his body ran to search for its target...

* * *

"Yo, Tsuchiura, what's up?"

Ryoutaro stared blankly at the ground as if he tried to dig a hole in it. His hands folded in front of his chest and his body was free from sweat. That was the strange part of him now. A soccer athlete had no sweat from his practice?

"Tsuchiura!" A big hand patted his shoulder, causing him to jolt and snapped his head to his captain.

"Captain!' He shouted bluntly.

"Listen, maybe you should go home. You didn't practice at all and that's dangerous if you keep on musing in the field!"

"I'm sorry, I'll try to concentrate more!" Ryoutaro quickly bowed to his captain, scolding his own self. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

His captain sighed and shook his head. "No, go home. You need to calm your own mind."

"But?" Ryoutaro quickly stood up, trying to reach for his captain's hand, but failed. His captain ran again to the center of the field and started to give instructions to the others.

He let out a heavy sigh and turned around to sit on the bench.

_How am I supposed to calm my mind? That sparkling dust and that shuddering statement are really getting on my nerves!!_

He had a strange feeling about the term. Strange that he wanted to spit up so much. Could you believe? For being stuck together, forever with that annoying heartless ice cube?? That was surely a big no way for him. He wasn't his fangirl, and never ever wanted to be one.

He sat on the bench, trying to keep his sanity. He closed his eyes, humming the song he will play with the ice block in the upcoming culture festival. He scratched his head when he suddenly got annoyed again with Len's statement about their level.

"What's with that jerk! I thought we were enjoying our play at the selection camp last time!" Ryoutaro gritted his teeth in anger.

He bit his thumbnail, impatiently tapping his right foot on the ground. "I'll let him know how good I am!" He talked to himself again.

After a while of biting his nail, he stood up and started to fix his things. He should change his uniform and quickly go home to practice his piano playing. The soccer club was practicing until eight o'clock because of the upcoming tournament. And he felt so bad that he disturbed their practice just because of his stupid worries.

He grabbed his belongings and started to walk out from the field. The sky was getting dark and he could tell that the dusk had come.

Wait.

_Dusk?_

He was stunned for a while, but then giggled because of the stupid thought of him. How could that possibly happen? That was only a stupid joke, and he wouldn't fall for the joke. Not like that stupid violinist, he must have been fooled real bad.

He smiled as he continued his walk to the changing room. But then he suddenly felt his legs were pulling to the opposite direction.

"What?!"

His body was pulled by his legs, and now he was already running through the soccer field, passing his soccer team mates, causing them to shout at him angrily.

"I'm sorry! I just... I don't know!" He yelled as his body was running faster and faster, towards the music building.

_What the heck is happening here!?_

Ryoutaro goggled, when suddenly the uncomfortable statement was playing in his mind.

"_From dusk until dawn, the two of you will be stuck t__o__ each other, together, forever."_

He held his breath as he felt his mind started to realize something, and his eyes caught a familiar figure.

Tsukimori Len was running. The person who never ever ran, Tsukimori Len, was now running towards him, with a totally pale face and frown.

Ryoutaro gulped. His mind now knew something important to his life.

"So I'm gonna be stuck to that jerk forever?!" He screamed.

And the two of them bumped into each other, fell to the ground, with their body stuck together.

* * *

"Get off!" Len scolded.

"I'd love to, but how?!!!" Ryoutaro snapped.

"Just move away! You're heavy!" Len struggled to push Ryoutaro's big body from him.

"Gah, I feel sick!" Ryoutaro snorted as he tried to stand. But he couldn't. His chest was stuck to Len's. And he won't be able to stand if Len didn't cooperate.

"That's my term. You're stinky!"

"No, I'm not!" Ryoutaro promptly tried to smell his own body.

"You're stupid. I was referring to your attitude."

"Why, you--! Gah! Stop this and work this out with me! We have to stand on the third count, got it?" Ryoutaro sighed.

"Whatever," muttered Len.

"One, two...," Ryoutaro counted. "Three!"

And they stood up with so much effort. When they finally could stand, they panted and were all sweaty. And also _sick. _Because their chests were against each other's and that made them want to throw up.

"We have to hide!" Ryoutaro screamed when he heard human voices were coming towards their direction.

"To that classroom," Len pointed an empty class in the general department building, the nearest from their position.

Without waiting any longer, the two of them hardly walked, but failed and fell to the ground.

"Stupid! We have to hurry!" Len whimpered.

"You're the one who's stupid! Now let's stand up!" Ryoutaro sulked and quickly, they tried to stand again.

"Now I'll walk forward and you'll walk backward. Got it?" Ryoutaro instructed.

"No, I'll walk forward and you'll walk backward," Len shook his head.

"Stupid, I will lead you!" Ryoutaro howled.

"No, I will lead you," Len replied.

And the voices were coming closer.

"Aaargh, we don't have time! Now jump!" Ryoutaro pushed Len's body and jumped into the class, causing their bodies to fall down into the classroom.

Still lying on the floor, Len quickly kicked the classroom's door closed, causing a loud bang from it. And then they stood again, hid in the corner of the dark classroom, panting.

After they heard that the voices were gone, they tried to sit. Their faces were avoiding each other's, with their chests stuck against each other's, and hands covering their own mouths, fighting the urge to throw up.

"It's disgusting." Len said.

"Agreed." replied Ryoutaro.

"...So?"

"So what?"

"What should we do now?" Len sighed, rubbing his temples.

"...Let's wait until everybody has gone home."

"..."

"Hey..." Ryoutaro started.

"What."

"You know..."

"What?"

"Just wondering. What should we do if we want to go to bathroom?" Ryoutaro covered his face with his hand in depress.

Len snapped his eyes to the pianist and glared.

"Look, I only try to sort things out, okay?" Ryoutaro glared back, not wanting to lose.

"We have to find whatever caused this stupid thing," Len grumbled, throwing his face away from Ryoutaro again.

"And we have to find a way to go home..." Ryoutaro tapped his fingers to the floor uneasily.

"And let our parents see us _this close?_?"

"....."

And they sighed in unison....

* * *

**(To be continued)**

* * *

**What do you think? Please REVIEW!**

**Give me your comments, okay???**

**Bad or good? I wouldn't know if you don't tell me**

**Your reviews are highly appreciated. I need them to encourage me in updating.**** :)**

**Now please HIT the button BELOW :))  
**

**I I**

**_I I_**

**\/**


End file.
